USUK song meme
by RainbowJapan
Summary: 5 short stories based on songs. Warnings: mentions of, homophobia, Mpreg, and songs being cockblocks


Well I decided to take a gander at the USUK song meme I have been reading a lot lately. Basically how it works is you put your music on shuffle and when a song starts you just have to write whatever comes to your mind(you can finish your sentence of course.) and you do this for five songs!

Warnings: Mentions of, homophobia, Mpreg, yaoi, and songs being cockblocks.

**Glamorous - Fergi**

Alfred leaned back in his plush chair stroking his cat's fur "How was your day Mr. Mittens?" the cat purred in satisfaction of the attention he was receiving.

"Arthur!" He yelled. Where was that maid of his?

The green eyed man in a dress rushed into the room "Yes master Jones?"

"Have my plane tickets been finalized yet?" Alfred took a sip of his wine.

"Yes sir, you will be leaving Sunday afternoon." Arthur bowed in obedience.

Alfred smiled "Very well" in a second that smile turned into a frown "I still don't see why I have to go all the way across the world to deal with a problem I know my employees are quite capable of handling" he took another sip.

Arthur just stayed silent not sure if he should reply or not.

"But before you leave to finish your work there is another problem I need you to take care of if you will meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes."

Arthur felt a blush blossom on his cheeks.

**Love Will Find a Way - The Lion King II soundtrack**

Arthur leaned again the railing on his balcony, a tear running down his cheek whenever he would let a though of his secret love, Alfred seep into his mind. They could never be together, it was 1887 and homosexuality was strictly forbidden.

"Arthur!"

His ears perked up when he heard his name being called quietly by a familiar voice "Alfred!" he leaned over the railing to see the blonde haired, blue eyed, man standing below him.

"Are you free this lovely spring evening?" Alfred asked with a smile on his face.

"How did you get here?" He silently yelled down to his lover.

"We can talk about that while you join me on a walk followed by eating these delicious scones" he held up a basket. Alfred's father was the local baker and Alfred knew scones were his favorite food.

"I will be right down" he then silently made his way through his house, being extra quiet around his sleeping family member's doors and outside into the awaiting arms of, Alfred.

**Dawn - Poets Of The Fall**

"Why!" Arthur screamed, tears streaming down his face "Why me!"

"Arthur, it's okay" Alfred said trying to comfort his best friend who had just learned his lover had died while away at war. "I'm here for you, it's okay" he held him in his arms.

"Why couldn't it have been someone without a family who wouldn't be missed?" he latched onto, Alfred.

"is this what, Francis would have wanted? I doubt it, he hated seeing you cry" Alfred wiped away Arthur's tears. Even though he was happy for Arthur's loving relationship he had always secretly loved his best friend.

**Come What May - Moulin Rouge soundtrack(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman)**

Alfred heard Arthur sigh "What is it?" he asked, they were cuddling in bed.

"I was just thinking, how much my life has changed since you moved here." Arthur replied.

"Even though I hated leaving my old life behind, this new life is so much better" he kissed Arthur's head "I love you" he said genuinely meaning it for the first time in his life.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"What?"

"Our love" Arthur started to get choked up at the thought of Alfred leaving him.

"No matter what happens, no matter what separates us I will love you forever, until the end of time." Alfred took Arthur's hand into his.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at his answer "Do you really mean it?" Arthur was cautious because of his lat lover of seven years had broken his heart out of nowhere one day.

**At The Gala - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked beside him as they walked up the steps to the grand ballroom.

"More than I will ever be" he held his breath as the large doors were pushed open by them men in uniforms standing outside.

"Oh my gosh!" he heard Alfred gasp out as they walked in. It was more beautiful and grand than he could have ever imagined.

"Even though it is beautiful I can't wait until I can sneak off and find the royal library"

Alfred laughed at Arthur's remark.

"Well you have fun. I'm going to go find, Gilbert or Ludwig."

Arthur nodded, coming to conclusion that it had perks being friends with royalty.

**Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale**

"Good morning Peter!" Arthur said seeing his son come into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Mama!" Peter said in his normal cheery tone.

"Peter, I told you I am a man" he said as he pulled his burnt scones out of the oven.

"Mama, there is actually something I have been wanting to talk about for a while now" Arthur gripped the counter having an idea of what his son wanted to talk about. "Well, I'm almost twelve years old now and I want to know why I don't have a dad"

Arthur finally turned around to face his son. "You do have a dad sweetie" his answer was truthful and every time he looked at his son he saw Alfred, his hair color which was more yellow than his, his nose, his eyes, almost everything besides his eyebrows. It was a constant reminder of the love they had once shared.

If Alfred hadn't left them just before Peter was born they would be living in the royal castle with him and not the dump they were in now.

Tada! how did I do?


End file.
